'The Party'
by singing potatoes
Summary: A new fic, but a normal dedication :P This will be a sorato eventually. Yamato's single again and everyones after him, but what happens when he wants the one girl who's taken? Review please!


I thought I'd start another fic! This is for Temptazn, and I'll try and make it as long as I can (so 5 pages :P) kidding.   
Okay, a couple of things before I start, once again imagine the whole digital adventure thing never happened. They were never friends as a group, and they only paired up with each other over the years.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How can I not have anything to wear?" Came a frustrated scream from underneath a pile of clothes in an over-sized room, in Odaiba central.   
"Yolie, you have plenty to wear. Look this is nice." The young pink haired girl held up a white cut-off top and denim skirt. Causing the purple haired girl to cry out again.  
"I wore that yesterday!" She continued rummaging around her wardrobe even though most of the contents were now strewn over the floor. "I need something new, I have to look good!" The girl with pink hair, known as Mimi, shook her head in defeat. Yolie was more stubborn then her sometimes, the best thing was to go along with what she said, and agree when she found something she liked.  
"How about this?" Came a muffled reply, as Yolie reappeared from the wardrobe. "I like this."   
"It's great 'lie!" I said, enthusiastically. We had now been trying on clothes for 'the party' for over 4 hours and even I was getting a bit bored.   
"Yeah, I think I'll wear this." She now held up a long white skirt, with a slit up one side and small, blue flowers entwining themselves up one side of the slit. She held in her other hand, a light blue top that cut off just above her belly button.   
"Yes, this is it. It'll knock his socks off… I hope." She added on the end.  
Yes, 'him'. He was the reason every girl in Odaiba was now either running hopelessly through various malls, or like us, were trying on outfit after outfit, in an attempt to catch 'his' eye at the party tomorrow night.   
I had chosen my outfit about half an hour before and was going in a short, light pink skirt and revealing white top. If I didn't catch his eye, then there was never going to be any hope for me.   
"What do you think he'll be wearing?" Yolie sighed dreamily, slouching down on a pile of clothes, which had previously been a beanbag.   
"Oh, I don't know." I replied in the same dreamy tone. "Something black, he looks good in black, don't you think?"   
"Definitely, but then again, he looks good in almost anything!" We both started to giggle like maniacs as we debated him turning up in various different things, including, well, nothing.   
It was about an hour on that we finally emerged from Yolie's room, after both deciding on what we were going to wear and on what 'he' would be wearing.  
I said my goodbyes to Yolie and her family and walked home to the sound of Yolie screaming at one of her various brothers, telling him not to go near her room. I grinned as I rounded the corner and went home to get a good night sleep before 'the party' tomorrow.   
  
The halls were buzzing with talk the next day. Everybody was talking about the party that night. Every guy was saying how they were going 'stag', but in truth the only reason this was so, was because all the girls were going single. They all wanted the chance that he might pick one of them. That maybe they'd get to be with Ishida Yamato from tonight onwards. That was why the party was so huge. Yamato recently, had become single again, his girlfriend of six months had, had to move to America and they had thought it best if they ended the relationship. A rare event, of course- Yamato being single. So every girl was going out of her way to impress him. Well almost every girl anyway.  
I glanced down the hallway to a small group at the end of the corridor. Sora, Tiki and Jamie-lee. (I don't know any Japanese names. _')   
They all hated, and made no attempt to cover up the fact that they were not Yamato fans. I doubted very much if I would see them at the party. I shrugged; it was their loss and our gain, 3 less people to compete with for his attention.  
I walked down the hall, avoiding eye contact with them. Rumours spread about them were not in the least bit kind, and in fact put most people off from talking to them. So everyday they would hang out together, never talking to anyone else. I felt kind of sorry for Sora though. She was new here, moved here from America or something, and had been given Tiki and Jamie-lee as tour guides for the first week, which meant no-one really made any attempt to talk to her.   
Forgetting about the cold stares I was receiving from each of them I continued on to my lesson, my thoughts returning to a certain blonde.  
I walked into my first class, which luckily was with Yamato. He was already sat down at the back with everyone hanging on his every word. I smiled to myself; I was going to get him to notice me if it was the last thing I did.   
I started to walk down the isle towards my seat, swinging my hips as I went and keeping eye contact with him all the way. He looked up at one point but only smiled slightly at me. 'A start.' I convinced myself.  
A couple of seconds later Tiki and her friends walked in, causing a couple of people to start whispering. I ignored them as usual and sat up tall in an attempt to get Yamato's attention again.   
The minutes ticked on and the teacher still hadn't arrived, slumping in my seat I turned to talk to some of my friends, keeping a watchful eye on Yamato as I joined in their conversation.  
It was about then that the jeering started. Some of Yamato's friends had moved down to the front and were currently picking on Tiki, Sora and Jamie-lee.  
Tiki was sitting there staring at them, an indignant look spread across her face. Jamie-lee was scowling menacingly at the boys, but Sora I noticed seemed to be shrinking in her seat. 'Poor thing.' I thought. A light blush was covering her cheeks as both of her friends attempted to scare of the group that was forming around their desks. Suddenly though I heard a…  
"Back off!"  
"Huh?" Everyone turned their heads as Yamato walked up to the desks, standing in front of the taunting groups and made it quite clear as to what he would do if they said anymore.  
"Come on man, we were just having a bit of fun." They insisted.  
"I said back off!" He growled.   
I watched as he turned to talk to them, but was unable to make out what they were talking about, as the silence had been broken and everyone was now in a heated debate as the group that had been mocking the girls headed back to their seats.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I saw Mimi walk in; head held eye watching me as she walked to her place. I groaned inwardly. Every girl in the school had been flirting or staring at me for the past week and today it seemed to be even worse. I knew the reason for this of course 'the party' tonight. They all expected me to waltz in to the party that night, point my finger and for it instantly to land on one of them. I sighed as my eyes swept over the classroom; every girl was looking at me. I flashed a couple of grins and watched as their faces all flushed in excitement and they now started bouncing up and down in their seats because they were sure I would now pick one of them.  
In truth, the only reason I was going to this party was to have a good time. I wasn't looking for a new girlfriend, mainly because the one girl I wanted to show up definitely wouldn't.   
My eyes instantly attached to her as she entered the room. She was wearing a pair of light blue, flared jeans and a black jumper and was smiling at Tiki as she sat down in her seat. I watched as she took a nervous look around the classroom and sighed as she realised once again, all the conversations were not directed at her, they were just about her. Her head turned back to the front, but I kept watching her.   
She had the most beautiful fire red hair I had ever seen, but I had never got a chance to see what colour her eyes were, as she usually sported a baseball cap or sunglasses.   
I snapped out of my trance though when I noticed that half of the back row had gone to taunt them again. I didn't particularly care what they said to the other girls, as I figured they could deal with it. They had generally given as well as they'd got when I'd been with them. Not something I was proud of you understand, now I avoided them, but I had been known to be one of those taunting them, until Sora arrived that is.  
I had spent all of the first week when she started here, trying to talk to her, but she had always either been with Tiki and Jamie-lee who had muttered something to her before dragging her off, or she was just impossible to find. One day though I finally caught her on her own, but only received a haunting gaze before she stalked off back to her friends. I gave up then I think, she'd obviously decided I was bad news just like the rest of them, but I wasn't sure why she hated me that much, or in the case of her friends, why they did as well.  
I looked over at her, she was shrinking in her seat and looking incredibly embarrassed as the group that had formed itself around them, laughed as the taunting grew worse. I couldn't stand it anymore; I wasn't going to let them make her life a misery. I stood up and walked up to the group making them all scatter quickly. I turned to look at them.  
"You alright?" I asked. I got no response though. I must've done something really bad to these girls as all I received was a couple of glares as they sat back down in their seats and looked in opposite directions to me. Sora was looking down at her desk refusing to make eye contact with me, so I sighed in defeat and returned to my seat as the teacher finally made an appearance.   
Class finally finished, it was one of those ones in which you were sure the clock went faster backwards then it did forwards.   
I walked down the hall past Sora and her group who all glared at me once again. I felt like turning around and demanding to know what I'd ever done to them. I mean sure I'd taunted them a bit but was that really enough to make them hate me this much. 'I'd stopped hadn't I?' I carried on down the hall towards science.   
I heard footsteps behind me as I went, but ignored them as I imagined that they would belong to yet another starry-eyed fan. Picking up my pace I turned the corner only to hear the person call my name. I stopped groaning inwardly and turned around. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I saw who it was. Sora.  
"Um, hi, yeah…" She stuttered for a moment before regaining her thoughts and lifting her head up to look me directly in the eye.   
I didn't understand it. Why would a girl who had such spectacular eyes hide them behind sunglasses?   
"Thanks, you know, about before, those guys are real jerks and, well thanks for making them stop giving us a hard time." She looked back down, apparently embarrassed now for saying that.  
"That's okay." I managed to choke out. I still couldn't get over the colour of her eyes. They seemed to hold so much fire, a complete contrast to my icy-blues that showed nothing but coldness and hate.   
She lifted her head again, a slight blush on her cheeks as she smiled at me and turned to walk off.  
"Hey wait." I called. She stopped and turned, but this time refused to meet my eyes. I held back my disappointment and asked…  
"Are you going to the party tonight?" She laughed slightly.  
"Um, no I don't think I'd be invited." She smiled a sort of sad smile and turned to leave, but I stopped her again.  
"I invite you." I felt like hitting myself after that. 'Why not just spell out the fact that you're crazy about her and want to be with her.'  
She looked up.   
"Really? Tiki and Jamie-lee too?" I faltered at this. Jamie-lee and Tiki at a party, it just didn't seem to go. I looked up as she shook her head.  
"No thanks." She said, "I think I'm busy tonight anyway." 'Damn it.'  
"Yeah they can come too." I called after her. She stopped for a second, before continuing.   
"You know I think they're busy too." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared from my sight.   
"Great that went well." I muttered to myself as I walked off behind her to science.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I walked off from him. I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what it was, but whenever I was around him I got butterflies in my stomach. That wasn't the reason I blushed, he didn't make me that nervous, it was just the fact that I was talking to the enemy and also that he was the most popular guy in school and definitely wouldn't want to be seen with me.   
I entered the science labs and looked on in horror as I saw what they expected us to do. I turned to the blackboard and on it was written 'Dissection.'  
I could've walked out the classroom there and then. There was no way they were getting me to dissect a living creature. It was inhumane. I turned to leave, I wasn't normally one for skipping classes but there was no way I could sit through a lesson of this kind of behaviour. It was like the science teacher hadn't realised that we were no longer in the stone ages. As I turned on my heel ready to storm out I saw both him and the teacher coming down the hall.   
"Damn it." I muttered as I headed to my seat and sat down, pushing the tray and the frog away from me.   
The teacher came in and gave us our instructions. To dissect the frog and find its heart or something barbaric like that. I shuddered as the people around me put on their plastic gloves and began to make incisions all over the poor things. I pushed my tray even farther away from me and opened my exercise book instead. I pulled out my textbook and flicked to the pages about frogs, and began to copy down notes from it.  
I became aware a few minutes later of the presence behind me.  
"Why are you copying from a textbook Takenouchi?" Came a loud voice from behind me.  
"Because I don't believe in sticking a sharp object into a frog to find out where it's heart is when I can use this perfectly good text book."  
"Miss Takenouchi, not sticking that scalpel into that frog is going to make you fail this class."  
"Why exactly? I'll take the exam at the end of the year with everyone else and will have learnt everything I need to know about frogs without having to make the innocent things die."  
"How do you think the people who wrote these textbooks found out what was inside the frogs and where it was positioned, Takenouchi?"  
"By cutting them open miss, and if they've already done it why is there any need for us to do the same? We can find out what we need to know about them without making anymore suffer."  
"Miss Takenouchi." She stated, moving round to the front of my desk. "You will either dissect that frog or get out of my classroom."  
"Fine!" I said, getting up and storming out of the classroom. "I will not hurt that poor thing, it's inhumane!" And with that I slammed the door and walked off.   
I didn't get very far though, I walked into the girls toilets just down the corridor and stayed in there for a good 20 minutes while I cooled off.   
I was in so much trouble now. I would fail science, but I just couldn't do that, cut a frog open, for what purpose exactly. I knew what was in a frog, and I could and had proved time and time again, that I was capable of passing the stupid end of year tests, and getting good marks in them. Why did I have to do that sort of thing to prove that?  
I gathered my thoughts together as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and walked back down the halls, ignoring all the stares as usual and went back into the classroom to collect my things.  
Ten minutes later I escaped the classroom, with a warning about disrupting the class and an after school detention. This was not good, I'd never got one in my life, and I didn't want to get a reputation for being a troublemaker. I'd apologised to the teacher and I think that's why I got away with not dissecting anymore creatures but she said I still had to have a punishment for disrupting her class.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
As surprising as it was, even though we had a party to attend that night, the band and I still decided to have a rehearsal. The school had let us have the hall, free of charge after school on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights, so we took advantage of this and set up our equipment ready to rehearse. We began to play a new song I'd written.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I finally escaped my detention at about 4:40 and started to walk home. On my way I passed the hall and on hearing music I stopped and went to investigate. I'd heard hundreds of people talking about 'The Teenage Wolves' but I'd never actually heard them play. Even Tiki and Jamie-lee had grudgingly admitted they were good so I listened…  
  
You know everything about her but don't know her at all,  
She's arrived on a mystery train to a place you've never been before,  
Better hold on tight to that mystery train,  
  
I couldn't quite hear what they were playing so quietly I opened the door and crept into the hall, trying not to make a sound. I didn't think they'd noticed me   
  
She cries because she's happy   
She sings songs when shes mad,   
That stiff drink when you need it,   
She's good at being bad,  
And long before he knew her he knew she was the one…  
  
I know everything about her, but don't know her at all  
She's arrived on a mystery train to a place I've never been before  
I've waited all my life for that mystery train and I can't take this anymore  
She's arrived on a mystery train…  
She's arrived on a mystery train…  
I listened to them play for the next half an hour or so, just sitting at the back tapping my foot lightly in time. They were amazing; I had to stifle a laugh when Yamato attempted to hit the drummer over the head for going to fast. I think that was when they noticed me. I blushed a deep red as they all stared over at me; I made a quick escape muttering sorry as I quick-marched out of the hall.   
I heard footsteps chasing after me a couple of seconds later though and turned to see an out of breath Yamato catching up to me.   
"I don't suppose you've changed your mind about that party have you?" He half panted, half asked as he caught up with me.  
"No, sorry." I smiled a bit as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"You sure I can't tempt you, there'll be hundreds of clingy girls, hundreds more pissed off lads and lots of loud music." He grinned. "I'll pay you to come and protect me from them all." I laughed at his puppy-dog face. I was beginning to understand why Tiki had liked him so much. I frowned at this, I couldn't go, I was supposed to hate this guy, after all it was him and his friends who taunted Tiki and Jamie-lee for the first 4 years of high school and he was the one who broke Tiki's heart.  
She's had the biggest crush on him since the first day of high school, but he wouldn't even give her the time of day and whenever she tried to talk to him after school he would make up some lame excuse and run off in the opposite direction. Did I really want to get mixed up with someone like him?   
"What?" He asked looking somewhat frustrated. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" 'He didn't know? He really didn't know why we hated him so much?'  
"You really don't know?" I asked, obviously looking very puzzled as he gave a small laugh, before turning serious again.  
"No, I don't. Tell me please, because well, I'd really like to go with you tonight."  
I swear at that point my eyes nearly fell out of my head. He wanted to go with me?   
"Um," I faltered slightly, he'd really caught me off guard, "Well, you bullied Tiki and Jamie for like 4 years of high school. If that isn't a good enough reason for them to hate you, then I don't know what is."  
"Well, I kind of figured that was why, but what I want to know is why you hate me. I've hardly ever said a word to you before."   
"That's true, but they were the only people out of any of you who even bothered to say hello to me on my first day and are the only people who have become my friends in this past 6 months. They are also my definition of the perfect friends and if they have a reason to hate you, then so do I." I looked up at him. I could tell he was annoyed.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"So you're a sheep then?"  
"No I just care about my friends and you hurt them, Tiki more so."  
"Why Tiki more so, and how can you give me that as a reason for hating me. I never did anything to you. I can understand you wanting to protect your friends from anymore hurtful comments, which by the way I've stopped."   
"Tiki, more so because she had the biggest crush on you and you broke her heart and it is a reason if you hurt my friends in any way it hurts me, because I don't like to see people getting hurt."  
"I didn't realize." I stumbled at that bit. She'd had a crush on me, no wonder she hated me so much. 'God I'm a jerk.'  
"Would it help if I apologized to them both? Would you come with me then?" I asked.   
I watched as she considered it.  
"And they'd be allowed to come as well?"  
"Yeah, that'll be fine, I'll even apologize in front of everyone if it'd make you hate me less."  
She giggled at this.  
"Okay I'll come, but only if you apologize to them and you don't have to do it in front of everyone, and as long as you realize I have a boyfriend."  
"What." I almost yelled. 'She has a boyfriend? Oh this is just so typical of my luck.'  
"Yeah, he's in America but he's coming over here soon. I can't wait."  
"Great." I muttered. "I'll see you tonight."   
  
Okay, this was originally going to be one long fic, but I couldn't be bothered to write anymore today, so I think I'll make it two chapters or something. Hope you enjoy and please review!  
Luv White Lily 


End file.
